Benny Benassi
miniatur| Benny Benassi, 2004 in El Salvador Benny Benassi (* 13. Juli 1967 in Mailand; bürgerlich Marco Benassi) ist ein italienischer Sänger und DJ. Nach einem Umschwenken vom Eurohouse zum Elektro gelang ihm im Alter von 35 Jahren mit dem Track Satisfaction der weltweite Durchbruch. Die Single und das darauffolgende Album Hypnotica erreichten hohe Chart-Platzierungen. Mit seinem Cousin Alle Benassi brachte er 2004 eine neue CD unter dem Namen Benassi Bros. – Pumphonia heraus. Als erste Single-Auskopplung dieses Samplers wurde der Song Hit My Heart (feat. Dhany) ausgewählt. Weitere Pseudonyme unter denen Benassi produziert sind unter anderem KMC sowie Bat 67. Benny Benassi gilt als Inspirator einer neuen Electro-House-Szene. Typisch für diesen speziellen House-Stil ist eine Abspielgeschwindigkeit zwischen dem typischen House- und Technotempo (ca. 130 bpm). Des Weiteren haben die Lieder meist einen harten (progressiven) brummenden Electro-Bass, häufig werden zudem im Gegensatz zum normalen House elektronische technoähnliche Vocalsamplings in diese Houseversionen integriert. Einige der bekanntesten nachfolgenden Electro-House-Deejays, die an den Erfolgen des neuen Genres anknüpfen wollten, sind unter anderem die Global Deejays, Royal Gigolos, Vinylshakerz, Dancefloor Saints & Shana Vanguarde. Sehr häufig werden bekannte Hits der 80er & 90er synthetisiert, auch sind auf den Maxis der Interpreten anderer Musikrichtungen inzwischen immer häufiger Tech House-Remixe anzufinden. Diskografie Alben * 2003: Hypnotica * 2004: Pumphonia (Benassi Bros.) * 2005: ...Phobia (Benassi Bros.) * 2006: Best Of Benassi Bros. (Benassi Bros.) * 2006: Best Of' * 2008: ''Rock 'N' Rave Singles * Satisfaction (pres. The Biz) * Able to love (pres. The Biz) * No matter what you do (pres. The Biz) * Love is gonna save us (pres. The Biz) * Who's your Daddy? * I feel so fine (KMC ft. Dhany) * Get better (KMC ft. Sandy) * I love my Sex (Benassi Bros. ft. Violeta) * Don't touch too much (Benassi Bros. ft. Paul French) * Illusion (Benassi Bros. ft. Sandy) * Rumenian (Benassi Bros. ft. Violeta) * Hit my Heart (Benassi Bros. ft. Dhany) * Memory of Love (Benassi Bros. ft. Paul French) * Make me feel (Benassi Bros. ft. Dhany) * Every single Day (Benassi Bros. ft. Dhany) * Rocket in the Sky (Benassi Bros. ft. Dhany) * Feel alive (Benassi Bros. ft. Sandy) * Sprantal(Big City Live)(Benassi Bros. ft.Dhany)NEW MIX 2007 * Matsonical (Benassi Bros. ft Jebbe Eber) * Summer Jam (b.k) * Overgaarden (Bennassi Bros ft. Jens O. & Ebbe Ras) * Joggin'trouser (Jesper Greenhill & Dhany) * Castaway ...Phobia (BENASSI BROS) (2005) * ''Bring the Noise (feat. Public Enemy) (2008) * ''I Am Not Drunk (2008) * Turn me up '' * ''Come Fly Away (2008) * Who's Knockin'? (FB (=Ferry Corsten & Benny Benassi) feat. Edun)(2005) * Trebles Trebles (Benny Benassi vs. MBrothers) * Sing on Tong (b.k) * Spaceship (feat. Kelis ,apl de ap, Baptiste) * ''Cinema (Benny Benassi feat Gary Go) * Electroman (Benny Benassi feat T-Pain) Remixe * J'ai pas vingt ans (Alizée) * Born to be alive (Polymarchs) * Sweet Dreams (Eurhythmics) * Still Alive (Lisa Miskovsky, Mirror's Edge-Theme) * Bring the Noise (Public Enemy) * Otherside (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * Celebration (Madonna) * I Will Be Here (Tiësto) * Sex and Drugs (Hyper Crush) * Ready2Wear (Felix Da Housecat) * Cinema (Gary Go) Compilations * 2004: DJ Set 1 * 2004: Subliminal Session, Vol. 6 * 2005: ''Gallery Session * 2005: Cooking For Pump-Kin Phase One * 2007: Cooking For Pump-Kin: Special Menu * 2009: Toolroom Knights * 2009: Your Hole Weblinks * Offizielle Website * * * Kategorie:Italienischer Musiker Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Person (Mailand) Kategorie:Geboren 1967 Kategorie:Mann arz:بينى بيناسى bg:Бени Бенаси cs:Benny Benassi da:Benny Benassi en:Benny Benassi es:Benny Benassi fi:Benny Benassi fr:Benny Benassi gl:Benny Benassi hu:Benny Benassi it:Benny Benassi ka:ბენი ბენასი la:Benny Benassi lv:Benijs Benasi nl:Benny Benassi no:Benny Benassi pl:Benny Benassi pt:Benny Benassi ro:Benny Benassi ru:Бенасси, Бенни sr:Бени Бенаси sv:Benny Benassi tr:Benny Benassi uk:Бенні Бенассі Kategorie:Alle Artikel